


Our Time~A Kodomo no Jikan Fanmix~

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Kodomo no Jikan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix focusing on Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Time~A Kodomo no Jikan Fanmix~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErinPtah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPtah/gifts).



[Our Time~A Kodomo no Jikan Fanmix~](http://8tracks.com/kaleidoscoping/our-time-a-kodomo-no-jikan-fanmix) from [kaleidoscoping](http://8tracks.com/kaleidoscoping) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com).

01\. Raining by Cocco [ [lyrics](http://www.megchan.com/lyrics/index.php?title=Cocco/Raining) ]

This is a song that tells a specific story, and that story itself doesn't have anything to do with Rin, but the overall feel of the song made me think of Rin as she was when we first meet her, so broken and betrayed.

_It was a very bright, sunny day_  
 _And I thought I didn't need the future_  
 _I was powerless and couldn't choose my words_  
 _Only the scent of the way home was gentle_  
 _I can keep living_  
 _So I thought_  
 _Someone laughed in the classroom_  
 _It was a very bright, sunny day_

02\. Overprotected by Britney Spears [ [lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/britneyspears/overprotected.html) ]

Rin's theme. While no one would ever call her overprotected (quite the opposite), the feeling of being betrayed by adults fits her perfectly.

_I tell 'em what I like_  
 _What I want_  
 _What I don't_  
 _But every time I do I stand corrected_  
 _Things that I've been told_  
 _I can't believe what I hear about the world_

03\. My Name's Women by Hamasaki Ayumi [ [lyrics](http://www.megchan.com/lyrics/index.php?title=Hamasaki_Ayumi/My_Name%27s_Women) ]

A song for all three girls. While the song itself is coming from the perspective of an adult woman, the theme of "don't underestimate us" works two-fold for Rin, Mimi, and Kuro, who are fighting against being seen as "just kids" as well as "just girls".

_You act like you understand_  
 _Do you think you control everything?_  
 _I'm telling you_  
 _We're not just dreaming dolls_

_You look so satisfied_  
 _Who do you think you're fooling?_  
 _Just remember_  
 _We're not just simple creatures_

04\. Sotsugyou Shashin by Hamasaki Ayumi [ [lyrics](http://www.megchan.com/lyrics/index.php?title=Hamasaki_Ayumi/Sotsugyou_Shashin) ]

SailorPtah made it clear in their request that Rin and Daisuke getting together was not something they wanted to see, so I wanted to respect that in making this mix. But Rin's feelings for Daisuke (and increasingly his feelings for her as well) are such a huge part of this series, I didn't feel I could just leave it out. So I tried to choose songs from the perspective of looking back on a love that's over. 

This song is really about classmates, rather than teacher and student, but I think it works for Rin and Daisuke as well. Whatever happens to them in the future, Daisuke is clearly someone who defined this period of Rin's life.

_I used to walk down that road under the whispering willows_  
 _But now I only see it from the window of the train_

_Please don't forget how you lived your life back then_  
 _You are my youth_

05\. First Love by Utada Hikaru [ [lyrics](http://www.megchan.com/lyrics/index.php?title=Utada_Hikaru/First_Love) ]

Another perspective looking back on an old love. 

_You are always gonna be my love_  
 _Even if I fall in love with someone else someday_  
 _I'll remember to love, you taught me how_  
 _You are always gonna be the one_  
 _Now it's still a sad love song_  
 _Until I'm able to sing a new song_

06\. Find Myself by Eriko with Crunch [ [lyrics](http://www.megchan.com/lyrics/index.php?title=Eriko_with_Crunch/Find_Myself) ]

In moving on from Daisuke, Rin has to find herself.

_Where am I heading now?_  
 _What's waiting for me someday?_  
 _In this broken world I've gotta_  
 _Find myself_  
 _I'm searching_  
 _So I can be myself_

07\. Frienger by Otsuka Ai [ [lyrics](http://www.megchan.com/lyrics/index.php?title=Ootsuka_Ai/Frienger) ]

Another theme for the three girls. Best friends who will always be there for each other, no matter what.

_When something bad happens_  
 _I'll always come running as soon as I can_  
 _I don't need anything, so just do what you like_  
 _I'll always be there for you!_

08\. It's Good to Be in Love by Frou Frou [ [lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/froufrou/itsgoodtobeinlove.html) ]

Kuro's theme. Kuro's feelings for Rin are often played for laughs, but it's what I first think of when I think of Kuro, so a song about watching someone you love fall in love with someone else seemed perfect.

_It's good to be in love_  
 _It really does suit you_  
 _Just like everything_  
 _I'm happy you're in love_  
 _'Cause every color goes where you do_

09\. Tomorrow by Okamoto Mayo [ [lyrics](http://www.megchan.com/lyrics/index.php?title=Okamoto_Mayo/Tomorrow) ]

Mimi's theme. Unlike the other songs, which are all from that character's POV, this one felt like someone singing to Mimi. I also thought the cheery, early '90s jpop sound was perfect for her.

_Each tear you shed makes you stronger_  
 _Like a flower growing in asphalt_  
 _Don't be scared of everything you see_  
 _Tomorrow will come for you_

10\. Another Orion by Fujii Fumiya [ [lyrics](http://www.megchan.com/lyrics/index.php?title=Fujii_Fumiya/Another_Orion) ]

Daisuke's theme. Loving Rin, but letting her go for her own good.

_You and your tears taught me_  
 _That this is not goodbye, but hello_  
 _I will get stronger for you_  
 _And no matter how far apart we are_  
 _That star will always be watching over us_

11\. Alone Again, Wonderful World by Plastic Tree [ [lyrics](http://www.megchan.com/lyrics/index.php?title=Plastic_Tree/Alone_Again,_Wonderful_World) ]

Reiji's theme. I would like to think that Reiji gets over Aki eventually, but he is so, so broken right now.

_I won't ever see you again, will I?_  
 _It doesn't seem real_  
 _I've forgotten how to sleep_  
 _Anyway, this isn't a dream_  
 _And you're not here_  
 _Ah, but I miss you_  
 _And it hurts_  
 _And I'm going crazy_  
 _The distance between us, the passing days_  
 _Those are the things that are pulling us apart_

12\. Fuckin' Perfect by Pink [ [lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/pink/fuckinperfect.html) ]

Bonus track. From Rin to her best friends.

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
 _Like you're less than fucking perfect_  
 _Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_  
 _Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_


End file.
